creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2016
12:41 Hej 12:43 Ja tu tylko sprzątam 12:48 aha ok 12:50 (tentacle) 12:52 Hej kappa kappa kappa 12:55 o/ 12:56 (kappa) 12:56 Ololo 12:56 o/ 12:58 Kappa , tylko nie Kuro. 12:59 kappa 01:00 Ej co się dzieje? 01:00 W kategorii "Legendy Miejskie" nie ma żadnych stron oraz plików. 01:00 :l 01:01 Kategoria:Legendy miejskie 01:01 Jest złe przekierowanie z tej tabelki na górze. 01:01 gdzie 01:01 O k. 01:01 (y) 01:02 Widzę 01:02 ała 01:02 zdarłam sobie skórkę z ust 01:02 Już poprawiam. 01:02 i mi krew leci 01:02 Kuro <3 01:02 Nowa <3 01:03 Poprawione. 01:03 Dzięki za zgłoszenie błędu. 01:03 Ja zw, muszę dalej sprzątać. 01:04 Spoko. (y) 01:15 Kyu, nie żeby coś ale zmieniłaś przekierowanie tylko na stronie głównej. :x 01:15 Bo z innych stron nadal mnie przekierowuje na "Legendy Miejskie" nie na "Legendy miejskie" 01:21 Tak 01:23 Hey Wilkeł. 01:23 o/ 01:27 Tak. 01:27 Kogo dusisz? 01:37 #ZaKażdymRazem 01:42 #Noalekogo? 05:54 Ja nie. 05:54 B) 06:00 Bad Mars sent a photo to Bulbaski Wilkeła. 06:04 peppy 06:04 gimme pee pee 06:05 i need pee pee 06:05 not pee pee from your body 06:05 just pee pee 06:11 nudy 06:11 .-. 06:12 go pee yourself cube ;P 06:13 ozz 06:13 nie chodzi mi o pee pee 06:13 tylko o pee pee 06:13 .-. 06:13 wiem 06:13 ciężko zrozumieć 06:13 ale zrozum 06:13 pee pee 06:13 nie pee pee 06:18 Hej 06:19 \o/ 06:20 czyli co cube 06:20 pee pee 06:20 pamietaj ze ja jestem czlowiekiem starej daty 06:20 nie pee pee 06:20 pew pew? 06:20 pp 06:20 .-. 06:20 punkty wydajności no 06:20 performance points 06:20 .-. 06:20 aaa ze osu? 06:21 hej rzymku 06:21 tja 06:21 peppy nie chce mi dać pee pee 06:21 Senpai <3 06:22 Zrobiłam SS <3 06:22 któryśrazzrzędu <3 06:22 OH nowa stapg 06:22 Ale to było do Kostki ;-; 06:22 Rzymek <3 06:22 1pp 06:22 yay 06:22 bardzo dużp 06:22 Yay ^^ 06:22 Nowo < 06:22 dzięki, peppy 06:22 <3 06:22 jesteś świetny 06:22 dajesz 1pp 06:23 kiedy mogłoby mi to dać 5pp 06:23 .-. 06:23 czemu 5? ;-; 06:23 nie wiem 06:23 albo 20pp 06:23 albo 100 06:23 albo 800 06:23 albo 2 06:23 albo 27 06:23 cuebe bedziesz lolował z Nami? 06:23 nie wiem 06:23 Rzym <3 06:23 nie 06:23 paczemu? 06:23 lola nie mam zainstalowanego 06:23 .-. 06:24 instaluj 06:24 bedziemy grac dla funu 06:24 bez spiny 06:24 najwięcej zdobyłam 22pp 06:24 laptop jak zawsze strzeli focha i zatrzyma instalację na 33,3% 06:24 ja 48pp 06:24 a mogę 64pp 06:24 uuu 06:24 kurde 06:24 ja chcę 1000pp 06:24 mieć 06:25 a wez go z łokcia 06:25 a mam dopiero 758pp 06:25 .-. 06:25 ja 240 '=' 06:25 peppy gimme pee pee 06:26 Uykrone <3 06:27 zagrałem scooby'iego i kolejne 1pp 06:27 .-. 06:27 peppy 06:27 może tak 2pp? 06:27 nie lubię 1pp 06:27 motyla noga no 06:27 ja wchodze na chat nawet słowa czesc nie powiedza 06:27 czesc 06:27 wchodzi kyu i leca serduszkami 06:27 i jak tu byc miłym dla ludzi 06:27 Az <3 06:28 to uczucie, kiedy twoje najlepsze plejsy to wyniki farrmy dt 06:28 .-. 06:28 muszę zmienić grządki z dt na hr 06:28 >to uczucie gdy hitler nie zrobił nic złego 06:29 no 06:29 nie dotknął żadnego z żydów 06:29 a mówią, że to on ich wymordował 06:29 Zabił ich 06:29 Ale za mało 06:29 napisz polak na google 06:29 bez enter 06:30 wyświetlą ci się dopiski do tego 06:30 jak niemiec to też 06:30 a jak żyd to nic ni ma 06:30 .-. 06:30 lel 06:30 mnie już nie wyślesz .v. 06:30 dostaniesz reprymendę słowną 06:30 :< 06:31 ?me jest zawiedziony twoim zachowaniem 06:31 dobra, już siedzę cicho 06:31 idę pielęgnować swoje grządki dt 06:31 no grzeczna kostka 06:31 Kostka. 06:31 ? 06:31 Mogę zabrać Ci uprawnienia, kicknąć, nadać ponownie uprawnienia. 06:31 :> 05:54 B) 06:00 Bad Mars sent a photo to Bulbaski Wilkeła. 06:04 peppy 06:04 gimme pee pee 06:05 i need pee pee 06:05 not pee pee from your body 06:05 just pee pee 06:11 nudy 06:11 .-. 06:12 go pee yourself cube ;P 06:13 ozz 06:13 nie chodzi mi o pee pee 06:13 tylko o pee pee 06:13 .-. 06:13 wiem 06:13 ciężko zrozumieć 06:13 ale zrozum 06:13 pee pee 06:13 nie pee pee 06:18 Hej 06:19 \o/ 06:20 czyli co cube 06:20 pee pee 06:20 pamietaj ze ja jestem czlowiekiem starej daty 06:20 nie pee pee 06:20 pew pew? 06:20 pp 06:20 .-. 06:20 punkty wydajności no 06:20 performance points 06:20 .-. 06:20 aaa ze osu? 06:21 hej rzymku 06:21 tja 06:21 peppy nie chce mi dać pee pee 06:21 Senpai <3 06:22 Zrobiłam SS <3 06:22 któryśrazzrzędu <3 06:22 OH nowa stapg 06:22 Ale to było do Kostki ;-; 06:22 Rzymek <3 06:22 1pp 06:22 yay 06:22 bardzo dużp 06:22 Yay ^^ 06:22 Nowo < 06:22 dzięki, peppy 06:22 <3 06:22 jesteś świetny 06:22 dajesz 1pp 06:23 kiedy mogłoby mi to dać 5pp 06:23 .-. 06:23 czemu 5? ;-; 06:23 nie wiem 06:23 albo 20pp 06:23 albo 100 06:23 albo 800 06:23 albo 2 06:23 albo 27 06:23 cuebe bedziesz lolował z Nami? 06:23 nie wiem 06:23 Rzym <3 06:23 nie 06:23 paczemu? 06:23 lola nie mam zainstalowanego 06:23 .-. 06:24 instaluj 06:24 bedziemy grac dla funu 06:24 bez spiny 06:24 najwięcej zdobyłam 22pp 06:24 laptop jak zawsze strzeli focha i zatrzyma instalację na 33,3% 06:24 ja 48pp 06:24 a mogę 64pp 06:24 uuu 06:24 kurde 06:24 ja chcę 1000pp 06:24 mieć 06:25 a wez go z łokcia 06:25 a mam dopiero 758pp 06:25 .-. 06:25 ja 240 '=' 06:25 peppy gimme pee pee 06:26 Uykrone <3 06:27 zagrałem scooby'iego i kolejne 1pp 06:27 .-. 06:27 peppy 06:27 może tak 2pp? 06:27 nie lubię 1pp 06:27 motyla noga no 06:27 ja wchodze na chat nawet słowa czesc nie powiedza 06:27 czesc 06:27 wchodzi kyu i leca serduszkami 06:27 i jak tu byc miłym dla ludzi 06:27 Az <3 06:28 to uczucie, kiedy twoje najlepsze plejsy to wyniki farrmy dt 06:28 .-. 06:28 muszę zmienić grządki z dt na hr 06:28 >to uczucie gdy hitler nie zrobił nic złego 06:29 no 06:29 nie dotknął żadnego z żydów 06:29 a mówią, że to on ich wymordował 06:29 Zabił ich 06:29 Ale za mało 06:29 napisz polak na google 06:29 bez enter 06:30 wyświetlą ci się dopiski do tego 06:30 jak niemiec to też 06:30 a jak żyd to nic ni ma 06:30 .-. 06:30 lel 06:30 mnie już nie wyślesz .v. 06:30 dostaniesz reprymendę słowną 06:30 :< 06:31 ?me jest zawiedziony twoim zachowaniem 06:31 dobra, już siedzę cicho 06:31 idę pielęgnować swoje grządki dt 06:31 no grzeczna kostka 06:31 Kostka. 06:31 ? 06:31 Mogę zabrać Ci uprawnienia, kicknąć, nadać ponownie uprawnienia. 06:31 :> 06:32 ale bym musiał chyba wyjść z czatu żeby zadziałało odebranie uprawnień 06:32 *możliwość wywalenia mnie 06:32 ale bym musiał chyba wyjść z czatu żeby zadziałało odebranie uprawnień 06:32 *możliwość wywalenia mnie 06:33 nie rzucaj wyzwania :p 06:33 dobra, ja idę 06:33 czymcie się 06:33 \o/ 06:33 pa 06:34 https://asitoughttobe.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/mussolini.jpg 06:34 Zawiodłem się 06:35 a czego oczekiwałes? 06:36 ogladasz z nami? 06:38 taaa 06:33 nie rzucaj wyzwania :p 06:33 dobra, ja idę 06:33 czymcie się 06:33 \o/ 06:33 pa 06:34 https://asitoughttobe.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/mussolini.jpg 06:34 Zawiodłem się 06:35 a czego oczekiwałes? 06:36 ogladasz z nami? 06:38 taaa 06:52 . 07:25 Bo co? 07:26 bo mam wykconą noge 07:26 wykręconą 07:27 .v. To nie zobaczysz morza trupów. 07:27 i see dead ppl 07:37 Witajcie po reklamach 07:38 *melodyjka z Polsatu* 07:39 To na odwrót powinno być ;-; 07:51 .v. 07:51 Vodka. 07:53 Rzym 07:53 Priv. 07:56 nowaroczna 07:57 odbiór 07:58 Kuro? 07:59 priv 08:08 hola hola zgłaszma wszelkie sprzeciwy 08:08 co do blokowaniaavatarów 08:08 płace jak za prezydenta mehehehe 08:09 Nikogo to nie obchodzi. 08:09 sugerowanie że kogokolwiek obchodzi i sugerowanie że ktokolwiek wie co on ma na avatarze 08:33 Co się stało Ozie? 08:36 ;P 08:37 ;____; 08:37 co ;-; 08:37 ale 08:38 megalovania 08:38 jezu 08:38 piórko bardzo mocno ścisnęłam i to przez to ;-; 08:38 tak to sie teraz mowi "piórko" 08:38 wystarczy, że przeczytam i już mam w głowie tę muzyczkę ;-; 08:40 mnie chodzi po głowie 7 nations army 08:42 dum dudutu duduuuu duuu... 08:44 <3 08:46 po po popoppy 08:52 Znowu... 08:52 majster wichajster 08:54 .v. 08:56 hej o/ 08:56 Hej Ali 08:57 jak tam ostatni wolny wieczór? D 08:57 :D 08:58 ale tu umieracie. Masakrejszyn. Spadam w takim razie, dobrej nocy i miłego apelu :D 08:59 Nie jestem psychicznie gotowa na jutro 08:59 Lel. 2016 08 31